Archway to Heaven
by Gracie x
Summary: What happens when Albus Severus Potter and his brother, James Sirius Potter stumble upon their dad's memories? Please read and review :)


**Archway to Heaven**

A/N: This is the beginning of my first ever fanfiction! I hope you like it... I have a vague idea of where this fanfic is going, but your help would be much appreciated :3 All I know is that somehow... Al and James will meet the Marauders (and not through memories...)

A big massive thanks to _CokeBottleK_ for beta-ing!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, unfortunately...

Ok, now... Onto the story!

* * *

"Come on, Albus! Don't be such a loser. We're not exactly breaking in. I mean, this is _our _house." James Sirius Potter exclaimed, rolling his eyes at Albus Severus Potter, his younger brother.

"That's not the point, James. Dad told us to stay away from his office." This was true, but then again, both brothers had never exactly "_paid attention"_ to their parents' rules.

"And you've always been a goody-two shoes, haven't you?" James said, knowing exactly what Al was thinking. At this point, Albus Potter gave his brother the evil eye and pushed open the door to his father's office.

Al's robes fluttered behind him as he stepped inside, greedily eating up the room with his eyes. A low whistle came from beside him as James entered the room behind him. Their eyes flickered to and fro, trying to look at everything at once.

The ceiling rose above them in a high dome, windows showing the sky outside. The sun shone through the windows, casting a light glow around the room. Every wall was lined with bookcases. Every shelf was full of books; old, new, interesting and boring. There was a desk in the middle of the room with a plaque reading,

**"Harry J. Potter. Head of the Auror Office"  
**  
Besides the plaque, there were various Dark Detectors lying haphazardly around the desk. All of the Sneakoscopes were lit up and whistling.

James turned away from them and saw a silvery substance floating towards him. The silver trail was neither liquid nor gas, and the more James looked at it, the more curious he got. Wondering what it was, he was suddenly determined to find out where the trail came from. James walked forwards, following the trail of silver...

"Hey James!"

James jumped and turned towards his brother, annoyed by the interruption._**  
**_

"Look at this! It's a photo of the Order. Oh, hey! Here's another of the Marauders! Look, that must be Grandma Lily and Granddad James." Al pointed towards a man who was almost identical to their father. If it wasn't for the difference in eye colour, Al might have mistaken him to be his own father. James snatched the photos away from Al and stuffed them in his pockets for later.

"Urm, James. I really don't think we should take anyth_**–**_ "_**  
**_

"Oh shut up. We'll just say that we wanted to show Lily."

Albus considered this for a moment before finally nodding his approval._**  
**_

"Good, now let's find out what _that_ is..." James went back to studying the silvery liquid and started following it again. Albus walked cautiously behind him.

It didn't take them long to find the source of the liquid. It seemed to be coming from a shallow stone basin with runes and strange symbols engraved onto the sides. It seemed peculiarly familiar to Albus.

"Oh...! James, you do know what this is, right?" He looked at his brother and rolled his eyes when James merely looked confused, "It's a _pensieve._"

* * *

"A what?" James furrowed his eyebrows and Al sighed.

"We learnt about them in History of Magic. The silvery stuff-" Al pointed towards it with his wand, coiling it around his wand like a snake "- is collected memories or something."

James still looked confused.

"Basically, you use the pensieve to snoop around other people's memories, ok?" Al snapped at James; he could be so slow at times.

As Albus said these words, James's eyes lit up and a mischievous grin played on his lips.  
"So, let's try it, Al! Let's see who these memories belong to."

* * *

A/N: Would you mind reviewing for me? It gives me an idea of what I can improve on later on :) Merrpp. Cookie to all of you who review (::)c(^-^c)  
Once again, thanks to _CokeBottleK_ for proofreading!_  
_


End file.
